Hugs
by DeadlyPrincess17
Summary: Sasuke smiled warmly and said "Some one once told me 'Hugs were the best aids for a cry, specially when the wound it caused you is too deep it left a scar' " Sasuino


Looking at the gates of Konoha, Sasuke inhaled an awful lot of air in his lungs, heaving it into a sigh. Today's the day Sasuke returns to his beloved home. His lips quirked upward, letting a small smile show upon his features. He didn't care if he was dragged to jail and be interrogated for a whole year, what matters now is that he was _home._

Sasuke coolly entered himself inside the Hokage's office. Well, he was expecting to be shouted at by the old blonde hag 'till his ears bleeds, be brutally whacked and be shoved in a jail and be interrogated for a whole year. Unfortunately, he wasn't really expecting the thing that happened next, he was pulled in a tight embrace and a light smack in the head by non-other than.. Naruto.

"Sasuke-teme" Naruto grinned and showed him his foxy grin, "Welcome back.". Sasuke took a moment before coming back to his senses and smirked.

It's been three weeks already and he was strolling around Konoha. He already met everyone except for a certain blonde who was on a mission. Well, _damn_, was he bored! He asked Naruto an awful lot of time to give him a mission, Naruto, being a protective friend and a duty-fulfilling hokage , well, not really, always said 'No'. But this time he wasn't going to accept '_No_' for an answer.

He went to Naruto's office to see a rather gloomy hokage, arching an eyebrow at his _Too-damn-over-protective _friend. "Boy, aren't you gloomy" Looking straight at his friend's eyes, still arching an eyebrow, waited for an answer. Sasuke forgot all about the mission he was yet to beg for, hearing Naruto sigh, Sasuke leaned on the wall that was behind him. "We lost a very important shinobi from a mission" Sasuke, who was now interested thought that he might as well get more information "Who might that be?" Naruto looked at Sasuke and sighed.. Again. "Yamanaka.. Inoichi"

(HA! Had you thinkin it was Ino! Right? On forth with the story!)

Sasuke, being the Sasuke he is, left and continued his stroll in Konoha.

As he walked by the forest, he thought he was hearing things when he heard faint sobbing. Curious. He followed the sound and was very surprised when he saw Ino crying her eyes out.

_Ino's POV_

"_A Kunoichi doesn't cry.. A Kunoichi doesn't-" _ I broke into sobs, as I repeated the same chant over and over again.

I somehow felt like _someone_ was watching me.

But I wouldn't care, I feel numb, empty.. I just lost.. My father.

My only family left, I couldn't bare this.

It's just too much!

Sasuke watched Ino as she cried and cried.. and _cried. _As quietly as he could, he leapt up a tee branch and watched her. He felt bad for the girl for he knew how it hurts to have someone precious to you die. He looked at Ino as he thought of ways to help the girl.

_Flashback_

_Sasuke's POV_

_I ran away from the hospital and went to wherever my feet took me, I grew tired and broke down in tears remembering the scene before me last night. "Mom.. Dad.." I murmured still crying. _

_It wasn't long before I felt someone hug me, the hug was gentle but tight at the same time, it was.. welcoming. I looked up to see a blonde girl hugging me. "Why did you hug me?" I said rather angrily, I know that girl, she's one of the annoying girls who kept following me. _

"_Well, my dad told me 'Hug were the best aids for a cry, specially when the wound it caused you is too deep that it could leave a scar' I hope you didn't expect it as one of my fangirl attack" She giggled at me. I couldn't help but smile too._

_Years passed after the Uchiha massacre, Ino would still glomp on him, telling Sasuke that she was always there for him no matter what. _

Sasuke smiled at the memories of him and her. He then jumped off the tree branch and hugged her in a comforting way.

"Sasuke-kun?" Ino looked at him with a confusing look "Why?", Sasuke smiled warmly and said, "Someone once told me '_Hug were the best aids for a cry, specially when the wound it caused you is too deep it could leave a scar' "_

(How was my first story? :D Hope you liked it!)


End file.
